


Witches man, witches

by nirinael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got cursed by a witch, but Sam is not. Anyway, something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches man, witches

-Dude, where the hell have you been?!- Sam jumped off the bed when Dean angrily entered the room.

\- I found the bitch.- Dean snorted and throw his bag on the table with a loud thud. He took a gun from behind his belt, sat down and started to reload it.

-Who? Dean, what’s going on??- Sam asked, worried, they were on the case after all and when Dean was acting like that, it was obvious that some shit was going on. Considering they were dealing with witches, this couldn’t foreshadow anything good.

\- I found her and I killed her.- he said through clenched teeth.- And there I went to a bar.

\- That’s good, right? Get this, she was the main witch of the local coven. Getting her was the best we could do!

\- Yeah, yeah, I know… She was trying to curse or something but I guess she didn’t managed to. Her friends are still around though.- Dean looked up at his brother and… kept staring for a while…? He lick his lips subconsciously.

\- What?- Sam asked.

\- I… I’d better go clean the guns.- Dean cleared his throat and quickly left the room. He was acting weird, Sam thought, however if he doesn’t want to talk about this, there was no point in trying.

Dean was out for way longer than just taking guns from the car. Well, he got his life, isn’t he? Plus, it was Friday evening, he probably went for insights in the field and met a girl. It was still a weird behavior anyway… Sam was in the bathroom, shaving, when he heard the front door opening and closing. He stick his head through the door.

\- Dean, what the fuck are you doing?

\- Oh, that’s you…- Dean acted like a child caught on stealing cookies.

\- Of course it’s me, who did you expected?

\- No, nothing, never mind…- he mumbled. Sam shrugged his shoulders, dejected.- Okay, she managed to curse me anyway…

\- What are you talking about?? What course?

\- I… I don’t know. – Dean looked down, his face becoming slightly red.

\- Of course you know. You’ve been acting weird since you got back. Come on, you can tell me.

Well he could. Technically, he could. But this damn course… it was making him… think thoughts. Sam was shirtless, only wearing a towel around his hips. It was… distracting, very distracting.

\- Dude, please, could you wear your damn shirt??

\- Yeah, sure, why…?- Dean walk toward his brother, maybe a little bit too close

\- Dude, witches. Fucking witches, I hate them.- he whispered, looking at Sam, caressing his face and bare torso with his eyes.- Look what all this is doing to me. I feel like…- instead of finishing he just brusher a stand of Sam’s hair away from his forehead.- What will people think of me suddenly blushing in front of a man like a teenage girl? What would they thing when I looked at you the way I wanted to look…- they were close, so damn close Dean could feel the warmth radiating from Sam’s body. – I fucking hate witches for making me wanna kiss you and… do few more stuff to you.- his eyes dropped to his brother waist and the line where the towel began, he stroke his skin there. Sam shivered.

\- Don’t…- he whispered weakly.

\- Why not? I want it.- Dean purred. He slowly moved his hand down and lightly stroke his brother through the tower.- Really, a boner after what I just told you?- Dean smirk.- And you’re telling me to stop?- He slowly shifted even closer to Sam’s face. Slowly, too slowly he connected their lips. The kiss was very gentle, just sweet brushing their lips together, something that was never suppose to happen. –Why?

\- Because I’m not under the spell.

\- Shut up, bitch.

\- Jerk.- Sam smiled into the kiss, deepening it.


End file.
